You're a box of surprises
by brittanapower
Summary: A Heya fic: what I think maybe happened before the kiss in Dublin. T for Language


All the team was on that bus. Everyone was super excited, this tour was going great. They had just arrived in Dublin and the day after, they would be performing again. Everyone was sleeping; jetlag is a real pain in the ass. Heather and Naya were sitting on their usual seats, on the back of the bus. Naya checked if Heather was asleep too, but she wasn't. She was staring at the window, and even though anyone could see her, thanks to those smocked windows, she was smiling at the world. Freaking adorable!

"Can I use your Ipod? Mine's dead…" Naya asked

"Of course" Heather answered, searching for it in her purse "Here you go"

"Thank you" Naya replied, with a sweet smile.

Naya leaned her head on her best friend's shoulder and put some random music on. When she listens to her Ipod, she spends most of her time listening to the "Most played list" so she decided to check Heather's list. And when she saw it, she was really really proud and happy.

Birds

2. LandSlide

3. Valarie

4. Back To Black

All of them sang by Naya.

"Wow, we truly are soul mates" Said Naya, smiling at Heather "You're on my top most played songs too ".

"Yeah, you know… I love your voice"

"And I love yours"

"Oh, Naya, come on it's not like I'm such a good singer, I'm cool with that"

"What? You rocked Tik Tok, and Run the World! And my cup? Oh my god!"

The two friends burst into laughter.

Later, in the hotel room, Naya was getting ready to go to sleep when she heard a knock on the door. It was Heather.

"What's going on" Naya asked as she opened her bedroom door allowing Heather in.

"I was thinking. I mean, I've been thinking for weeks but only now I've been able to get things straight."

"Why don't you seat down, then?" Naya didn't really know what was coming, but by the look in her best friend's face, this was going to be a long conversation. Heather sat on the bed and continued.

"I listen to your songs all the time. I fall asleep listening to you. I…" she didn't know what to say… "What if I don't want to be… What if… What if I want you instead?"

"What are you – What are you saying, Heather?" Naya said, almost whispering.

"I thought this was like, a super strong friendship between us two; and then I thought I was maybe just confused and mixing up the show and real life… But I'm not. I'm not Brittney and I'm not in love with Santana. I'm Heather, and I'm in love with Naya".

"Fuck!" Naya shouted. She couldn't believe this. She was also in love with Heather, she had realized it already but she was trying to fight that away. But with Heather saying this out loud she couldn't keep running from her feelings.

"Shocking? Ahh!" Heather breathed out, loud! "Naya, I'm… I just hope this doesn't fuck up our friendship. I mean, this is gonna make everything super weird I shouldn't even have told this, I guess…"

"Stop it, Heather. You're not stupid and you know me… I bet you've noticed it already!"

"Noticed what?"

"That I'm in love with you too! Why do you think I fought so much for the Brittana storyline? I wanted to be close to you and guess what? We get all the drama but I don't even get to kiss you-

She was cut by Heather's lips. It was a soft kiss but it became hungry, they'd both been waiting for long for it.

As they pulled away, Naya finally said "Have you noticed the irony? Brittany had Artie and you have your fucking perfect boyfriend"

"He's not perfect."

"Heather, come on! You're crazy about him! You even said you'd give up being an actress for him. You've been together for ages. It's not like I'm expecting you to leave him for me"

"I guess Glee is really into your brain. This is real life, Nay. It's different, I'm not Brittany. I'm not gonna be with him for ever just because I don't want to hurt his feelings. I want to be with you."

"Yeah, well, that's awesome. The thing is, maybe this isn't right. I mean, we're new in this being famous thing. Do you really want to start your career labeled like this? We're not only gonna be lesbians or bisexuals. We're gonna be two silly girls who can't separate their real feelings with their work feelings and…"

"My god, Naya… Unbelievable. You are Santana. You are afraid and ashamed… Don't do this! I don't care about the press, I want to be with you. I'd break up with him now, right now, for you!"

"Don't bother, Heather. You're happy, I'm not worth it."

"Of course you are" Heather said, softly.

"Can you please leave me alone? I really need to think…" Naya said, eyes on the floor.

"Of course" Heather said. She was so disappointed, she didn't expect this. She was sure Naya was into her, she didn't expect Naya to react like this. She could either reject her, or kiss her and love her and be happy and shit, but Heather didn't expect Naya to be afraid. Naya used to be so strong and confident. Afraid of the press and public opinion? What the hell?

Heather went back to her room, fighting the tears.

So there they were again. All the cast was getting ready for another performance. Heather and Naya were avoiding each other, and they were wondering about how awkward the "Valarie" performance would be. They'd have to put all that aside and act as if everything was just as always. The show went on, the gleeks were loving it, of course!

So then Heather got up there and said she wanted to kiss somebody. And when she saw Naya come from back there she was so proud. She didn't expect this either. Naya was full of surprises…

They hug and Heather pulled Naya backstage. "I'm so proud of you" she said "you kissed me in front of everybody"

"No. That was Santana kissing Brittany. This is me kissing you." She said as she took a step towards Heather and closed the space between them. As her tongue got access into the blonde's mouth, she moaned and pulled Heather closer. Heather slowly pulled away saying, "we have to get up there again, baby."

"Yeah, I guess we can finish this tonight" Naya said, with a flirty smile.


End file.
